Le vide
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: FACE/FrUk. En cours. "Alfred… Matthew… mes petits bonhomme, votre papa peut pas revenir... Il... Il... Il avait besoin de dormir, mais... il se réveillera pas."


**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** FrUk, mais surtout FACE/New Continent Family :/

**Warning :** Rien de bien méchant, cette fois. Des allusions très simples, et Alfred et Arthur qui disent quelques gros mots méchants.

**Disclaimer :** Nah, Himaruya il l'a dit, « C'est les miens, j' te les prête, mais ramène-les en bon état ! »

**Notes et divagations **: J,ai cru bon de finalement laisser sortir tout ça en UA, et… et bah de faire du Face, quoi. Mon père était un homme super, et il avait bien des points communs sur la personnalité avec Francis. Il aimait troller ma mèere, on la trollait ensemble… Après, il cuisinait super bien, et je sais absolument pas que faire de ma vie sans lui à mes côtés. À part écrire dans l' vide…

**À l'écoute :** Daylife — La traversée du temps/Time traveling girl.

.

.

.

.

.

**Le vide**

_Par Pervy Otaku_

.

.

.

.

.

« Un petit garçon ou une petite fille qui prononce le mot "papa" devrait être certain que Papa est un héros, un preux, et un père qui n'est pas capable d'apparaître ainsi aux yeux de ses enfants n'est pas digne d'être appelé Papa. »

—Emmanuel Carrère

.

.

.

.

.

**0.**

C'est dur de voir Arthur, avec son air désolé, déboussolé, qui se demande quelle tuile du plancher s'écroulera sous ses pieds alors qu'il titube pathétiquement sous le poids trop lourd des sanglots qu'il ne peut retenir en s'approchant de ses fils, ses petits garçons qui le regardent avec terreur, qui ne veulent pas admettre qu'ils savent déjà tout bas, qu'ils ont déjà deviné ce qu'il dira. Quelle terrible nouvelle va tomber sur leurs épaules d'adolescents, des gamins qui n'ont même pas fini le lycée, et qui s'attendent à rentrer chez eux tous les soirs devant un bon repas, un rôti de canard fumant, des escargots, _quelque chose qui sent bon, quelque chose qui goûte bon, quelque chose qui sent l'amour, quelque chose qui goûte l'amour_. Et aussi de voir leur père, assis à un bout de la table, lisant un livre avec ces petites lunettes qu'il déteste parce que comme papa le dit, « Mon amour devient vieux avec moi, comme on se l'est dit. »

Arthur doit s'accrocher à eux pour se tenir debout, échouant misérablement à avoir l'air d'être fort pour eux, mais ça peut se comprendre, pense Matthew en regardant son frère s'éloigner comme s'il voyait un fantôme et qu'une créature horriblement accablée de difformité venait de le toucher. Leur père qui est toujours tellement stoïque et qui ne pleure que lorsqu'il peut se le permettre, seul, et même rarement dans les bras de leur papa qui se laisse aller devant eux lui fait peur. Matthew aussi a peur, mais il comprend son père, puisqu'après avoir écouté toutes les histoires de leur papa, il sait bien qu'il n'a jamais connu quelqu'un d'autre : Arthur Kirkland a grandit avec Francis Bonnefoy, ils ont fini par se rendre compte qu'ils ne pouvaient faire leur vie sans l'autre, et ils se sont mariés et ont adoptés des jumeaux.

« Putain de merde ! Arthur, tu nous dis ce qui se passe oui ou merde ? » lance Alfred, paniquant visiblement, hyper ventilant et cherchant un endroit où se sauver de voir son père comme ça. Il ne peut pas supporter, et il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi la porte est fermée, et pourquoi la sœur de Francis sort et se cache le bas du visage. La nouvelle est impossible à digérer, il semble au bord de la syncope, de la crise d'asthme ou de l'évanouissement.

Avec un visage misérable, Arthur se tourne vers lui, des tremblements agitant son corps lorsqu'il dit en essayant de ne pas fondre en larmes à nouveaux, la voix étranglée et le visage barbouillé, ses yeux déjà rouges et enflés quand il murmure, « Alfred… Matthew… mes petits bonhomme, votre Papa peut pas revenir… » Il essaie de se reprendre, échouant encore et leur parle comme s'ils avaient encore six ans, « Il… Il… Il avait besoin de dormir, mais… Il ne se réveillera pas. »

« On va devoir se débrouiller tous les trois, maintenant… » En l'entendant, Alfred secoue la tête, s'essuyant les yeux derrière ses lunettes, lâchant plusieurs jurons, puis courant au loin. Matthew se demande s'il ne serait pas sans cœur. Il a mal, c'est terrible, mais il a tellement mal qu'il reste planté là, et ignore ce qu'il devrait faire. Papa ne sera plus derrière les fourneaux, et il ne les embêtera plus avec des blagues, ne fera plus jamais bouillir Arthur.

Leur papa est mort aujourd'hui. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il sait juste comment. Il sait pourquoi il doit continuer d'avancer, mais il ne sait pas comment. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est serrer son père, qui, lui aussi, après tout, a perdu l'homme de sa vie, celui qui a su être le plus spécial à ses yeux. Si ça pouvait être un mauvais rêve… si seulement…


End file.
